The mute function on communication devices enables users to control when sounds are transmitted on an active voice call. By activating a mute function, a participant to an active voice call may ensure their communication device does not capture ambient sounds and does not transmit sounds to the other call participant(s). Often a participant will forget when he/she has the mute function on and start speaking to the other participant(s). The other participant(s) will not hear the muted speech and may not realize that this has happened except that they will not hear anything. When the muting party eventually realizes that the muted speech was not heard, he or she must repeat what was said.